Meeting
by Midori Inori
Summary: Todo comenzo por un amor perdido,por otro lado una sed de venganza, el inocente olor a muerte, y el egoismo...
1. Chapter 1

"_...Tal como lo prometí, estaré ahí, triunfante de la pelea a la cual fui asignado, mi nombre será recordado, te lo prometo! Te contare todo cuando regrese, y esta vez deberás escucharme, de principio a fin, todas y cada una de mis aventuras!_

_Tengo nuevos amigos... Mas de los que alguna vez creí tener en mi vida, todos nos protegemos los unos a los otros... No es como en la aldea... _

_Y a todo esto.. Tu como estas?... Como esta tu entrenamiento?... Ya eres mas fuerte que yo? Jeje.. No lo creo._

_Espérame en la estación de Trenes a las 8:00 PM, en punto, tienes una gran costumbre de llegar tarde, o ya se te quito?..._

_Realmente me pregunto.. Llegare a recordar a la niña que era antes.. Ahora transformada en una hermosa dama?..._

_Te amo..."_

_Klarth F._

-...Sake por favor- Dijo una chica Pelirroja sentándose en una silla frente al mostrador, su voz sin ánimos, su mirada fija en el suelo, su cabello cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, su rostro empapada en lágrimas.

El cantinero la vio mientras secaba uno de los vasos, la observo de arriba-abajo y después negó con la cabeza, murmurando a si mismo su pena por ella.

El chico le dio su pedido, a lo que la chica sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un sorbo, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el vaso.

Detrás se escuchaban las risas, la música, los borrachos, los golpes, los gritos... Todo era muy animado, demasiado... A ella no le importaba.

Mientras cada uno atendía su propio festejo, haciendo cada vez más fuertes los gritos, detrás de la pelirroja se encontraba el grupo de Enanos haciendo sus competencias de "Quien toma mas, antes de caer" y como siempre... Había su Líder.

-BWAHAHAHA! NADIE! Me escuchan! NADIE ha podido vencerme! – grito el que parecía ser mayor de todos.

-MAS ESPUMA DE DRAGON()!- gritaron todos riendo estúpidamente, golpeando sus tarros en la mesa pidiendo otra "ronda".

El cantinero llevo otra ronda grande de Espuma de dragón para todos, dándole a todos y cada uno de los enanos su propio tarro, para después retirarse.

A los pocos minutos, se escucho un golpe fuerte en el suelo, seguido de mas y más risas, la chica volteo un poco su mirada hacia atrás, era un enano, en el suelo, con cara de dormido, su rostro completamente rojo y roncando a lo mas fuerte que ella había escuchado en su vida, después alzo su vista hacia los demás enanos, todos riendo, y lo que parecía ser el líder, presumiendo sus habilidades para... Beber.

La chica no había visto el lugar, solo había llegado a lo que quería y ya, así que, ya que estaba en eso, comenzó a observar cada uno de los rincones del bar, en la esquina, Bardos tocando, en otra esquina, más enanos, a un lado, hombres jugando cartas, tomando, con sus mujeres, etc...

Y así siguieron una hora.. Dos horas.. tres horas mas...

Gente entraba y salía, a lo que ella no tomaba demasiada importancia, ella sabia que no vendría, volteo a su lado derecho, contemplando dos figuras encapuchadas, de negro, misteriosos... Cuando llegaron ahí? Pero... Que importa?

-Espuma de Dragón – dijo uno de ellos, el más cercano a ella.

- Seh... Igual – completó el otro.

El cantinero los vio en shock, parecían personas normales debajo de esas misteriosas ropas, por que pedirían algo así?.

-Eh... – tartamudea el cantinero – Están seguros?... Es decir Yo... –

-No entendiste? – respondió uno de ellos.

-E-esta bien- Saco mas tarros, llenándolos de ese extraño liquido, y le dio uno a ambos.

La chica contempla la extraña bebida, pensando "que tiene de raro? Es solo alcohol"...

Mientras ella seguia perdida en sus pensamientos, fue perturbada de ellos por el grito que habia estado escuchando todo este tiempo...

- MAS ESPUMA DE DRAGON! – Grito esa voz familiar de 3 o 4 horas atrás...

-Que? Nadie se atreve a retarme! NADIE PUEDE GANARME! HAHAHAHAHA!- gritaba y gritaba el enano, retando a toda y cada una de la gente.

-No lo puedo creer... – murmura ella.

La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento, cansada de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, y de su vanidad hacia los tragos, es decir... Cualquiera podria hacerlo, no?.

-Yo quiero intentarlo – Dijo ella firmemente, estando de pie al lado del Enano.

-Huh? –

El enano miro hacia arriba, el silencio de todos invadió el bar, uno de los bardos dirigió su mirada hacia ella, contemplándola de arriba abajo, lo mismo que hizo el "Líder".

-T..TU?... – la miro sorprendido por un momento, para después, repentinamente, echarse a reír.

-Tu! Con ese cuerpecito que tienes! JAMAS ME GANARIAS! – dijo el enano, estudiando el cuerpo de la pelirroja, claramente era un cuerpo que muchas de las chicas en ese bar desearían tener, su traje ajustado, una falda corta, dejando mostrar su escultural cuerpo.

La pelirroja enfureció notando la mirada del enano, tomando el tarro que tenia el,y al acercarlo a su boca, oliendo la tan dichosa "Espuma de dragón", preguntándose al mismo tiempo que maldito efecto podría tener...

**WHAM!**

La pelirroja cayo al suelo inconsciente justo antes de tomar el tan extraño liquido, a lo que el bardo, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se acerco a ella y la examino.

-No esta tan mal...- dijo él, dibujando una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

Las risas y los festejos continuaron en el bar, ignorando a la chica en el suelo, total.. El bardo estaba ahí, no es así?

-Esta bien.. No esta tan Mal.. Me podría servir – dijo el Bardo unos segundos antes de tocarla.

-Haste a un lado!- dijo uno de los encapuchados al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro dejándole inconsciente, mientras el otro hombre misterioso la tomaba en brazos delicadamente.

El chico se levanto, con la pelirroja en brazos dirigiéndose a la puerta empujándola con su hombro para abrirla, dejando entrar un poco la luz del día al bar y mostrando el pueblo. Un pueblo que extrañamente parecía deshabitado, solamente pocas personas paseaban por ahí, todas tenían miedo, estaban apenas terminando una guerra, todos se ocultaban en sus casas, esperando a que "ellos" volvieran...

El encapuchado llevo a la chica a un Inn(), mientras el otro le seguía sin decir ni una palabra, mientras él cargaba a la chica, el otro pagaba, y cada uno se apoyaba en el otro en cuanto a acciones.

Estando frente a la habitación, el otro encapuchado abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al hombre con la chica, a lo cual, el camino hacia la cama y la dejo suavemente sobre ella.

El otro cerro la puerta, se sentó afuera recargándose en ella y cerro los ojos esperando a que todo pasara, con un suspiro de molestia.

Mientras que el hombre se sentaba en la otra cama, la miraba fijamente, estudiando su rostro, sin quitar la mirada de ella, la vigilo, toda la noche...

A la mitad de la noche, el hombre miro en su mano una nota, parecia estar rota, acercándose un poco comenzo a examinarla, alcanzando a leer solamente _"Te amo"_

Se inclino de nuevo hacia atrás, sentándose en la cama, y su mente comenzo a pensar en posibles razones por las cuales ella podria haber estado en ese tan "peligroso" bar para ella, al menos, sola.

De nuevo dirigio su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, una hermosa pelirroja, su rostro parecia en agonia, mientras la chica se movia de un lado a otro, murmurando cosas que sin la debida atención no se podrían entender.

El suspiro, bajando la cabeza y negando con ella, y mientras lo hacia, memorias comenzaron de nuevo a llegar a el, entendiendo la pena de la chica, como si fuera la de el.

Mientras tanto, el otro encapuchado, abre la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejo en la mesa al lado de la cama un vaso y unas tabletas, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja y echando de nuevo un suspiro de molestia, se dio la vuelta despacio y volteo hacia el hombre, lo miro por un solo segundo y de nuevo retomo su lugar afuera, sentado, esperando.


	2. Cedric?

Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a Mircalla Karnstein, por

Devolverme la esperanza de continuar con esta historia rara y loca que creamos cada día mis amigos, mi novio y yo.

GRACIAS!

-Ugh...- La pelirroja abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol directamente en su rostro, el ruido de todos afuera, lo cual comenzó a ser una molestia dentro de un tiempo, la ciudad de nuevo parecía alegre, habitada, era un nuevo día, un día después de la guerra, la cual fue exitosa, todos se saludaban unos a otros felizmente, casi festejando su victoria.

-Grah... – dejo escapar un leve gemido de dolor, sintiendo su cabeza apunto de explotar, así que se volteo en la cama, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada para evitar la luz, el ruido, todo lo que la molestara.

-Tomate esas pastillas... Están en la mesa...- Le dijo suavemente una voz.

-HUH! – ella se sentó rápidamente en la cama volteando su rostro hacia el encapuchado, su rostro en sombra mientras mantenía la cabeza baja todo el tiempo, sentado tranquilamente en la otra cama, en la misma posición en la cual permaneció toda la noche, inmóvil.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza cerrando los ojos sintiendo de nuevo el dolor, el cual había desaparecido por unos segundos al escuchar la voz del chico.

-Tu quien eres.. Y que quieres?-

-Que tomes esas pastillas, confía en mi, te harán bien – Respondió esta vez con un tono un poco mas fuerte.

-Si? Y que se yo que son esas pastillas? No te conozco, no confío en ti –

-Por favor – dijo él, levantándose despacio y acercándose un poco a la cama de ella, tomando con una mano las pastillas de la mesa de al lado.

-Claro que no! – Dijo la chica agresivamente, mirándolo, y en cuestión de segundos, comenzó a necesitar el aire.

Ella se llevo las manos a la garganta mientras tosía, el había aventado sin siquiera mover un solo músculo una pastilla dentro de su boca mientras ella le gritaba su respuesta.

El chico le acerco el vaso con agua, tomando su cabeza por la nuca y haciéndole beber el agua, ella tomo un poco inconscientemente por la falta de aire y desesperación, pero cuando logro estabilizarse de nuevo, en pocos segundos, le escupió en la cara al hombre.

-... – Se quedo inmóvil, moviendo una mano a su rostro y después hacia arriba quitándose la capucha, al mismo tiempo, secándose.

El chico, así como ella, era pelirrojo, sus ojos negro profundos y totalmente serios, su expresión era gentil, pero.. Parecía enfadado..?

-Eh... – se sonrojo la chica – Disculpa...

-No hay problema... – Dijo él con un tono ligeramente molesto – Ya te sientes mejor, no es así?

La chica agrando los ojos y parpadeo sorprendida.

-A decir verdad... Si- dijo asombrada

-Bueno, esta bien, eso quiere decir que ya puedes estar sola – Dijo él, sacando de su capucha una bolsa, la cual al moverla, hizo el ruido de bastantes monedas dentro de ella, y la dejo caer en las manos de la chica.

-Huh? No quiero tu lastima, y mucho menos que me pagues como si hubiéramos hecho QUE? – dijo ella, de nuevo enfadada, lanzándole de vuelta con toda su fuerza la bolsa, al mismo tiempo que el chico reacciona y se agacha; acto seguido el otro encapuchado asoma su cabeza por la puerta y evade la bolsa de monedas al igual que el hombre.

-Whoa! Agresiva, huh? – Dijo un hombre de cabello negro, largo, ojos rojos y profundos, su expresión no parecía tan gentil como la de su compañero...

El pelirrojo se levanto y se rió un poco – Nos vemos – dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

Ella coloco despacio sus brazos alrededor de ella sosteniéndose a si misma en un débil abrazo, mientras dirige su mirada fijamente al suelo, pensativa, se quedo así por lo que parecían horas en su cabeza, y en unos cuantos minutos se asoma por la puerta la cabeza de lo que creían el extremadamente Guapo Bardo.

-Ah.. Veo que ya te usaron – dice el con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara

-Q-Que? A que te refieres! PERVERTIDO – dice ella cubriéndose toda.

-Jeje.. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, dime algo, aun tienes fuerza para una segunda ronda conmigo? Te pagare mejor que lo que esos dos pudieron darte… Si sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo el Bardo mientras se acercaba a ella despacio, colocándose a un lado de la cama, junto a ella, y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a recargar una de sus rodillas en la cama acosando a la pelirroja.

-Déjame.. No me toques… -

El hombre sonrió y saco su guitarra, tocando una melodía suave y apasionada para tenerla a su merced.

KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ough!

IDIOTA – La pelirroja tomo la guitarra del hombre y la rompió sobre la cabeza de este, se arregla la ropa y se acomoda el cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos, dando unos pasos hacia la bolsa de dinero y le avienta una moneda de oro al Bardo en el suelo.

- Toma.. Y di que te fue bien – ella se da la vuelta indignada y camina por el corredor del Inn hacia la ventana.

Ahí están… - Piensa ella, mirando fijamente a los dos encapuchados irse, y uno de ellos jugando con fuego en su mano, con un dedo escribiendo en el aire "Mi nombre es Cedric" felizmente, y al mismo tiempo, el otro hombre iba abrazando a cada chica que se topaba en su camino reciviendo ya sea una bofetada o un golpe de cada una de ellas pero el parecia feliz de esa forma…

Cedric… 


	3. Angel

Por otro lado…

"P-piensas entrar ahí?"

Se escucha la voz asustadiza de un chico rompiendo el silencio en esa oscuridad en la que se encontraban, los inmensos árboles dejando entrar leves rayos de luna iluminando suavemente un largo camino hacia los adentros el cual se desvanecía en la nada.

"Claro que si! Que? Acaso tienes miedo Jericho?".- el muchacho se sonríe mirando al asustado Jericho.

"Huh?! Miedo yo?! Como te atreves?!".-Jericho se flexiona sacando el pecho y alzando el rostro en alto.- Por supuesto que no, no es nada… Mas que… Un simple y … Oscuro… Tenebroso…. … TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR?

Jericho vuelve detrás del arbusto donde se escondía todo este tiempo mientras su compañero se adentraba poco a poco a ese "Simple Oscuro y Tenebroso" bosque con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, cada paso dado cuidadosamente sin hacer ni poco ni demasiado ruido, despacio… atento… Sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones tratando de captar cada movimiento que se hiciera o pudiera hacerse en la oscuridad.

"…Vas a quedarte ahí Jericho?...".- dice el sin siquiera despegar la vista del frente, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia y a lo que se atenían…

"N-no… Yo…Hmm voy detrás de ti!".- en un segundo Jericho estaba a las espaldas de su amigo siguiendo cada paso que el daba mirando a todos lados.

Las horas pasaron, Jericho cada minuto se veía mas y mas confiado, al grado de caminar por si solo sin estar a las espaldas de Eros, el cual a simple vista se veía tenia menos condicion que Jericho, que notablemente se veía entrenado y protegido por su armadura, cargando una pesada espada en el cinturón y su funda.

Que podría hacer Eros desarmado, que Jericho no pudiera hacer?.

"Hey… Crees que ya hayamos llegado? Me estoy cansando…".- dice Jericho respirando un poco forzado y agitado.

"Estas cansado? Hmm bueno… Busquemos un lugar donde acampar"

"Bien! Yo buscare de este lado".- dice Jericho apuntando a su derecha.- "Y tu por allá"

15 minutos después…

"Ahhhh…".-suspira.- "Estoy cansado…"

Eros cierra los ojos preocupado.- "Disculpa… En un momento encontraremos algo"

10 minutos después…

"Ahh….".- suspira.- "…Tengo sed"

"Si? Quizás beber algo te quite el cansancio, busquemos".- Dice Eros optimista.

10 minutos después…

"Ahh….".-suspira.-"Tengo hambre…"

Eros suspira .- "…Busquemos"

10 minutos después…

"Ahhh…".- suspira Jericho una vez mas.- "Me duele todo…"

Eros cierra los ojos disgustado.- "Lo intento……"

"Ahhh…"

Eros voltea encarando a Jericho y lo mira fastidiado, alzando la voz.

"Lo intento!!! Has visto algo?! DIME LO HAS VISTO? NO, no crees que yo también tengo sed?! Hambre?! FRIO? INTENTO SALIR DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAAAAAR!!!!"

El eco de Eros se escucha por todo el bosque, haciendo volar a aves que estaban en su nido, el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose como si algo saliera de ellos, todo el bosque comenzó a tener vida de nuevo después de ese grito.

"…Pero tu nos metiste aquí".- dice Jericho mirando raro a Eros.

Eros mira a Jericho con odio y se pone la mano en la cara dándose una palmada fuerte y la baja despacio suspirando, su mano izquierda cerrada con fuerza como si quisiera lanzar un golpe, su sangre hirviendo y sus mejillas rojas de coraje.

Jericho alza el brazo hacia Eros.- "Hey, se que saldremos de aquí, no te enojes".-

Eros controlado por su rabia golpea a Jericho en el estomago haciendo que este escupa sangre a su rostro cayendo un poco a su pecho, a el no parecía importarle, lo único que quería era desquitar su coraje contra ese tipo al cual ayudaría a escapar del pueblo a cambio de dinero, ahora parecía que nisiquiera saldrían, que mas quedaba?.

Minutos pasaron, que parecían horas para Jericho, no veía el momento que Eros dejara de atacarle, que había hecho mal? Nisiquiera se puso en su camino, ni sugirió nada, nisiquiera dijo una palabra, por que le atacaba de esa manera? Se preguntaba Jericho mientras esquivaba los golpes como podía.

"Mmmm… Me encanta ver como pelea mi comida por sobrevivir… Y al final… Ninguno vive…"

Los dos quedaron en seco, aquella hermosa voz cautivo la atención de los dos, confundidos y mirando a todos lados buscando de donde provenía les hizo olvidar su riña.

"Escuchaste eso?".- dijo Eros

"Si… Creo que fue un animal o algo así".- respondió Jericho rascándose la mejilla.

"Un animal?! Acaso…Acaso no escuchaste esa hermosa voz?... Tan… Sensual… Tan… Tan… Femenina"

"Bueno, no se que preferencias tengas, pero a mi no me gustan los animales, haha".- rió Jericho.

"Tenemos que encontrarla!".- Dijo Eros dándose la vuelta rápidamente, olvidando todo el cansancio que le provocó la pelea con Jericho, caminaba desesperado, necesitado de aquella voz, se sentía intranquilo…

"Hey, espera, no vayas tan rápido, es solo un animal… Bueno… Quizás podamos comer".- le siguió.

Las horas pasaron de nuevo… Jericho inevitablemente cansado, y Eros respirando agitado, cansado, sus ojos pesados como si quisieran cerrarse, arrastraba casi los pies pero su voluntad de encontrar esa voz le mantenía fuerte. Jericho se encontraba a una distancia larga, separada de Eros, pero aun le seguía los pasos, le cuidaba desde atrás… Como podía.

Eros después de varias horas daba su ultimo aliento, cayendo de rodillas derrotado, su imaginación volviéndolo loco, lo habrá soñado?, donde estaba? Le necesitaba…

Una sombra le cubrió, alzó la cabeza lentamente para ver la hermosa figura de la esplendida chica, sus piernas finamente torneadas, su cintura curveada, una belleza extraordinaria, su sonrisa leve mirándole fijamente a los ojos… Pero había algo raro… Uno de sus ojos era profundo y de color rojo como la sangre… su cabello blanco largo cayendo sobre su rostro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y bajando hasta su pecho donde se formaban dos coletas sobre sus senos tapándole.

Se inclinó despacio hacia el tomando su rostro del mentón con dos dedos alzándole, y lentamente lamió el rostro del chico limpiando un poco la sangre de Jericho.

Le miró un momento que pareció una eternidad para Eros.- "…Sabe horrible".- Pensó la chica.

Jericho se acercaba despacio exhausto, veía a Eros a sus espaldas y frente a el a un hermoso Ángel… Con alas de demonio?! QUE DIABLOS?

"EROS CORRE!!!! ESO NO ES UN ANGEL!"

Eros enamorado de la belleza de la chica solo suspiró y dijo "Es mi ángel…"

El demonio alzo la mirada hacia Jericho, enfadada que había molestado su hora de comer, le apunto con el dedo y comenzó a recitar un hechizo… Según lo que Jericho recordaba… Parecía… Elfico?

En el oído de Jericho todo era mas que tonterías lo que escuchaba, pero Eros al mismo tiempo que la chica hablaba, el recitaba.

"Si estas cerca de la oscuridad, ven a mi, te mostrare el camino… No hay escapatoria, hasta que la oscuridad duerma, ven a mi, te diré los secretos de la Luz… Te necesito aquí"

Lo cual para los oídos de Jericho parecía…

"Si estas dispuesto a ser mi comida, ven a mi, No hay escapatoria"

"Yo… Yo… YO NO QUIERO SER TU COMIDAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!".- lloró Jericho en pánico y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta...- "UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOO"

La chica se quedo anonadada.- "…Que demonios?".- Bajó la mirada hacia Eros y se sonrió.-"El me servirá…"

Tomó a Eros entre sus brazos y movió su rostro a su cuello, sonriéndose mas dejando crecer sus colmillos y rozándolos despacio en la piel de Eros, mandándole escalofríos al enamorado chico mientras este repetía una y otra vez "Tómame…" hasta que sintió los afilados dientes de la mujer clavarse despacio en el y sentir como su vida se desvanecía lentamente perteneciéndole, su rostro de satisfacción como si ese hubiera sido su ultimo deseo.

Al terminar ella simplemente le tiro como un juguete usado y se limpió la boca murmurando "humanos…" con tono de desprecio.

Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que fue observada.

"Demonios…! Quien eres?!"

"Veo que se te fue otro, eh Luthien?".- dijo un hombre sonriéndole burlonamente, su cabello negro cubriendo su rostro y sus ojos rojos fijos en la mirada de ella.

"A mi no me seduces, no tienes poder contra mi, anda, te esperan"

….


	4. Por que a mi?

El viento soplaba despacio sobre las mejillas de la pálida mujer mientras caminaba hacia un bello lago, su hermosa figura resaltada por su fina ropa curveándola completamente, su cabello largo casi como si fuese a pisarle, de color blanco y mechas azules las cuales parecían verdes por diferentes ángulos, sus mechones cubriendo su rostro y parte de su ojo izquierdo.

El hombre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro se pasa la mano por el oscuro cabello como la noche acomodándolo hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo quitándose la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, su expresión parecía confiada, seguro de si mismo, se cruzó de brazos siguiendo a la mujer como si le protegiera.

"Entonces piensas dejar a tu amiga… Por que tienes hambre?".-dice burlonamente.

"Por supuesto!... Aunque… si te preocupa tanto… Podrías hacer un favor a mi y a ella…"

Susurra la chica quitándose despacio las hombreras de su armadura que parecía ser elfica, descubriendo sus brazos y al mismo tiempo dejando caer la ropa mostrando su cuerpo al hombre.

"Podrías… Alimentarme… Y quizás regresemos mas pronto de lo que crees con ella"

El se sonrió mirando el cuerpo de la chica de arriba a abajo, analizándolo, estudiando cada detalle de el, parecía interesado… bajó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse en silencio.

"Q-q… QUE DE QUE TE RIES".-Ella le miró enfadada y se dio la vuelta entrando al lago hasta que el agua quedara en su pecho cubriendo sus senos y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

"Ahh.. Hehe.. Haha… Disculpa… Pero tu crees que yo soy un simple mortal o un estupido humano como del que acabas de alimentarte, los cuales se dejan guiar por un cambio de voz y apariencia ridícula como el que ustedes las succubus() hacen?"

Se sentó en la orilla del lago y metió la mano haciendo olas pequeñas en el agua mirando su reflejo.

"Pues… Te diré algo… No lo soy, solo un idiota se dejaría engañar por algo como eso"

Ella se sonrió y suspiró, se sentó dentro del lago en una roca con su cabeza aun fuera y el agua hasta los hombros.

"Hablando de idiotas… No me dijiste tu nombre"

El cerró los ojos con algo de coraje pero al instante dejo salir una sonrisa malévola.

Entreabrió un poco los ojos mirando el agua fijamente y su mano comenzó a brillar roja, de la cual comenzó a salir vapor lentamente, y en cuestión de segundos el agua hirviendo a lo que la chica solo dejo salir un relajante "Ahhhh…"

"Q-que diablos?!".- dijo el tipo en pánico

"Mmm… Dices saber mucho de las succubus, al parecer no sabes nada… Si, un idiota sin lugar a duda"

"De que hablas!?".- sacó la mano y al mismo tiempo el agua volvió a su temperatura normal o lo que era para ella mas frió de lo normal.

"AHH!! MALDITO!!".- se levantó cruzada de brazos para cubrir su pecho y flotó un poco sobre el lago sin tocar al agua, sentada en el aire.

El la miro fijamente por unos segundos…Hizo una mueca y rió.

"Hahaha… Entiendo, si si si… lo había olvidado, son débiles al hielo… Lastima que mi querido hermano no esta aquí, el idiota…"

"Ah, si, por supuesto que tu hermano debe ser un idiota, si tu lo eres no lo dudo".-La succubus comenzó a entrar despacio en el agua de nuevo lo cual parecía dolerle esta vez.

"Quien eres?... Y que quieres?".- Lo miró.

…

Se generó un silencio incomodo, el solo mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo como si no estuviera en este mundo después de esa pregunta…

"Soy…"

Sus ojos comenzaron a reflejar una tristeza inmensa, su rostro mostraba una inseguridad en el, como si no fuera el mismo de hace unos minutos.

"Ugh…"

Despacio comenzó a voltear la cabeza y a entrecerrar los ojos desviando la mirada, se mordió el labio y dejo escapar un leve suspiro, casi para el mismo.

Cerró los ojos por completo por unos minutos y después volvió a su misma sonrisa burlona y actitud confiada.

"Que te importa? Vengo aquí para llevarte te guste o no, te están esperando."

Ella volteo la cabeza indignada.- "No voy"

"…"

"Bien como gustes"

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, en cada segundo de su media vuelta comenzaron a cambiar varios aspectos de el:

Sus ojos… Esos ojos rojos sin brillo y profundos cambiaron a amarillos y en sus mejillas dos rayas rojas desde su mandíbula hasta debajo de su ojo.

Sus brazos… Dobló levemente los dedos al mismo tiempo que aparecían garras comenzando a cubrir su brazo con escamas negras las cuales se formaban una por una en cada centímetro de su piel.

Su espalda… De ella salían dos alas negras abriéndolas y al mismo tiempo formando una cola en su espalda baja…

Para cuando la Succubus parpadeó, frente a ella estaba un inmenso dragón oscuro apunto de tomar vuelo.

"ESPERA!!"

El volteo despacio hacia ella mirándola profundamente a los ojos

"V-voy contigo".- dijo ella con una cara sorprendida que siquiera ella podía esconder

El parpadeó confundido y afirmo, cerró los ojos y en un segundo ella añadió:

"Si me dejas subirme en tu espalda!".-sonrió felizmente.

Ohhh Dios porque a mi… Y no a ti maldito infeliz…

"Que tonta, ni siquiera los conozco, por que debería de seguirlos? Ellos tienen sus propios asuntos, arreglare los míos"

Dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía en dirección contraria a los hombres.

"Ahora… Donde estará Luthien…".- volteó a todos lados perdida y parpadeó confundida.

"Y… Por donde empiezo a buscar?".-suspiró

Mirando hacia arriba, sus ojos se fijaron en lo pálido del cielo, el sol estaba arriba, si, pero cada una de las nubes tapaba su luz, y por lo visto solo era dentro de esa ciudad, la tecnología de dentro era avanzada, había maquinas por todos lados, trabajando sin parar, cada una dejando escapar ese humo gris hacia el cielo.

"Oh.. Ya entiendo"

Lentamente comenzó a bajar la cabeza mirando al frente de nuevo y al dar un paso, escuchó…

"Que entiendes?"

Los ojos de ella se posaron en los del pelirrojo, mirándolo detenidamente y estudiando su rostro, el la miraba con una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

"C-cedric?".-tartamudeó

"Huh?! Como me conoces? De donde?".- dijo el sorprendido.

"Bueno".-se cruzó de brazos- "No es muy difícil adivinar tu nombre si lo escribes en el aire todo el tiempo"

Cedric se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza apenado, no sabia que decir, sabia que era peligroso mostrar su poder a la luz del día, y el que ella lo haya descubierto, no era bueno… Pero como pudo darse cuenta?

"Pero se supone que nadie podía verme".- dijo el curioso de la respuesta

"No, no digo, haciéndolo a la mitad de la ciudad en la plaza donde tooodos se encuentran, no creo que nadie se de cuenta".- dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

"Hey! Lo que quise decir.. esque.. Yo había hecho.. Ahh olvídalo".-suspiró resignado.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose, mientras Cedric se perdía en sus pensamientos, y a los cuantos minutos, el reaccionó mirándola.

"Oye!! A donde vas?! No hemos terminado!!"

"Terminado de que?! No tengo nada mas que hablar contigo!"

Cedric gruñó y en un parpadeo se colocó frente a la chica haciendo que ella se tropiece con el y de un paso atrás.

"Oye! Que te pasa!? Como es que tu… Como hiciste eso?!".- dijo en shock.

Cedric se quedo callado un segundo y después se dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro con la palma de la mano murmurando.- "Diablos…! Lo hice de nuevo…"

"Bueno… Si comenzaremos a saber cosas de los dos, por que no empezamos por los nombres? Soy Cedric Inori Hunter, mucho gusto".- estiró la mano para saludar.

La pelirroja hizo cara de desconfianza y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia arriba hacia los ojos de Cedric.

"Por que tanto interés?"

"Que… No puedo interesarme en una mujer como todo hombre?"

Entre un suspiro, murmuró "Hombres…"

"Escuche eso ¬¬".- dijo Cedric mirándola de reojo.

Ella desvió la mirada y pasándose una mano entre su largo cabello acomodándolo hacia atrás comenzó a actuar nerviosa y desconfiada.

"Como se que puedo confiar en ti?" dijo levemente.

Cedric miró en sus ojos tristeza y dolor, la comprendía en cierto modo y sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

"Hey…".- le puso una mano en el hombro.- "Yo también perdí a alguien.. Muy querido… Mi esposa… Con ella tuve dos hermosas hijas, Miho y Celes, es lo único que me queda… No estés así… Siempre habrá gente que quiera ayudarte"

Hubo un silencio incomodo, mas para Cedric, no sabia si había hecho bien o mal en confiarle eso a la mujer, solo miraba el suelo sin decir nada ni parpadear, después de unos minutos, el retiró la mano suavemente de su hombro y dio un paso atrás, al mismo tiempo que ella susurró:

"Gracias… Gracias por querer hacerme sentir mejor, no se como pagarte tu ayuda…"

"Bien, pues yo si se como, dime tu nombre ".- dijo el sonriendo ampliamente.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de la mujer mirándolo sorprendida, como de un momento a otro su actitud cambio tan fácilmente, sin poder volver a pensar "Hombres..."

"Mi nombre es Midori… Midori Lester".- suspiró

Cedric se sonrió a si mismo y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Y ya debo irme, tengo que buscar a mi amiga…"

"No te preocupes por eso, Cloud fue por ella, y creo que ya la encontró".- dijo Cedric acomodándose la capucha cubriéndose un poco mas el cuerpo.

"Que escondes?".- dijo Midori mirándole de reojo y de arriba abajo.

"Huh? No escondo nada".- Cedric se volteo y continuó acomodándola.

"Claro que si, déjame ver".- caminó frente a el y le abrió la capucha viendo su armadura roja con un Phoenix en el pecho.

…

"Wow…".- dijo sorprendida mirando todo con detalle.

Cedric desvió la mirada apenado.-"Si… Soy un avatar de Phoenix… Es decir que tengo su poder… Y no puedo morir"

"Ajá, por eso creas fuego… Si, te vi…".- dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Por que lo dices como si fuera normal?".-La vió lenta y curiosamente.

"Oh? No lo digo como si fuera normal… Es solo que ya te había visto…"

"Como se que puedo confiar en ti?".-Cedric le sonrió burlonamente.

"Hey!! Eso te pregunte yo, no se vale!".- Midori se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

"Sabes lo que es la materia, cierto?"

"Materia.. Umm.. Quien no sabe que es eso?.-Dijo confiada, mientras en su mente.-"Que diablos es la materia…"

"Y te das cuenta que yo no tengo ninguna materia en mi, cierto?".- Cedric abrió los brazos como dándole paso a que le revisara.

Midori lo miró sonrojándose un poco y afirmó.-"Si si si no tengo que probarlo"

"Entonces por que te es tan normal que yo haga fuego?"

"Um… Yo que se? Umm.. Confío en ti?".- dijo creándose una excusa.

"Bueno… Me permites hacer una pequeña prueba? Y te diré todo con respecto a mi"

Cedric se sentó despacio y estiró la mano en medio de los dos, cerró los ojos y frente a los ojos de Midori comenzó a crearse un pequeño Phoenix bebe totalmente de fuego, el abrió los ojos y le miro sonriéndole sosteniéndolo, al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano le acariciaba y le alimentaba mas fuego aun con un dedo.

"Que clase de prueba es… Eso?...".- Midori apuntó con un dedo al bebe.

"Bien".- se levantó.- "Si lo sostienes en tu mano o brazos, y no te quema, puedo confiar en ti y si…".-Cedric parpadeó mirando como en segundos el pequeño Phoenix ya volaba torpemente alrededor de Midori y posándose en su hombro acariciándose a si mismo contra el cuello de ella.

"Ahh que lindo!! Me hace cosquillas!!!".- rió felizmente mientras le acariciaba y cuidaba que no se cayera.

Cedric suspiró sonriendo y se sentó de nuevo, mirando como Midori jugaba con el bebe y después se sentaba frente a el con el Phoenix en sus brazos.

"Bien, creo que me debes algo?"

El rió y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Sabes lo que es la materia, cierto…? La materia es energía elemental pura condensada por el humano para hacer uso de ella, así como el fuego, se creó la materia del fuego, agua, hielo, viento, tierra, luz y oscuridad para ayudar en batallas o solo para sacar un provecho de ella, como vendiéndosele."

Abrió los brazos de nuevo.

"Como veras, yo no poseo nada de eso, mi "energía elemental" es pura, o sale de mi, en otras palabras, no necesito de aditamentos para crear algo, sin embargo lo único que puedo controlar el fuego, si quisiera hacer otro tipo de elemento, necesitaría la ayuda de la materia, así como necesito ayuda del Phoenix"

"Entiendo…".- dijo Midori escuchando con atención.

Cedric miró como los ojos de ella brillaban como los de una niña pequeña escuchando una maravillosa historia.

"No eres de aquí… Verdad?"

"huh? No… Mi pueblo esta a unos días de aquí…"

"Pueblo… Entiendo… Imagino que este es tu primer día en una ciudad?"

Midori movió la cabeza afirmando y siguió acariciando al bebe ave.

"Si… En el camino conocí a Luthien y a su hermana, creo… Ella quiso protegerme de su hermana, que quería "comerme"".- dijo poniendo una cara de asco.-"No se como, pero así dijo…"

"Comerte?".-Cedric se soltó riendo fuerte imaginándose la escena.

"De que te ríes?!! Me dio miedo…. Le salieron unos colmillos grandes . "

"Wow… Te creo, te creo".- siguió riendo.

"Grr.. Esta bien, no me creas, pero hablando de Luthien… Dijiste que tu amigo fue por ella…"

"Ah si, la encontró, pero no se por que no ha regresado".- dijo confundido.

"Pero… Por que la quieren a ella? Como saben que somos amigas?"

"No solo la queremos a ella, sino a ti también".- dijo Cedric seriamente.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Midori, lo que había dicho y como lo dijo se escuchaba tan raro… Y pervertido.

"No, no es lo que estas pensando, malpensada.".- dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Entonces que es… Para que nos quieren? Como saben que estábamos juntas?"

"Que te parece si vamos a buscarlos, y les explico a las dos, me ahorro la molestia de decirlo dos veces, que dices?".-Cedric se estiró y comenzó a levantarse.

"Bien… Supongo que será lo mejor".- dijo quedándose sentada.

"Hmm? Que pasa?".- el le miró extrañado.

"Tengo una duda…".- dijo mirándolo con ojos inocentes.

"S..si, que pasa?".- tímidamente.

"Si eres un A..ata.. Ava.."

"Avatar"

"Eso.. Un Avatar de Phoenix… Y tienes sus poderes como dijiste… Aparte creaste uno… Eso quiere decir que puedes transformarte, no?"

"…Ah".-se rascó la mejilla.-"Bueno yo…"

"Por que en ves de caminar, no me das un paseo en Phoenix?? ".- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente sus ojos brillando casi rogándole.

"Eh yo… Umm No.. No no puedo"

"Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Por que no puedo mostrar mis poderes así nada mas!!".- dijo exaltado.

"Pero lo hiciste en medio de todos en la plaza!! Por que conmigo no eh?!"

Suspiró resignado y la miró fijamente.-"Si no lo hago no te vas a mover verdad?..."

"Ajá, comenzamos a conocernos"

"Bieeeen…".- se volteó y se inclinó un poco.-"…Anda"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii".- Midori felizmente saltó a la espalda del hombre el cual entre una llamarada se transformaba en un lujoso Phoenix, parecía que iba a quemarle, todo su cuerpo era fuego, pero solo sentía una cálida confianza.

Ahh.. Por que a miiii… Espero que te este yendo igual, o peor.

() Succubus: Demonio mujer la cual entra a los sueños de los hombres y los seduce para tener relaciones sexuales con ella, cumpliendo cada deseo y alimentandose de esta forma de la victima hasta matarle de placer.

() Incubus: contrario a la Succubus, hombre xD

Materia creación de final fantasy 7(SquareSoft), lo mismo que explico Cedric.


End file.
